Diaeresis Azura Lazurite de Verse
Appearance Dia wears the warrior uniform, a coat with a base color of white and red for the designs and wears a violet T-Shirt inside her uniform. She has dopey green eyes, and a short blonde hair. For the bottom, a pair of gray leggings with a white armor to protect her knees, as for the feet, she wears a pair of black boots. She has a customized belt holster for her weapons inside her uniform. Dia is a beautiful, elegant young lady because she was raised with discipline and finesse by her rich and well-known family. She has the appearance of a simple, warm elegance and a slight bit of pity look on her eyes, because of it's dopey appearance. Personality Dia is a normal gal, although she seems a bit cold and ruthless when it comes to fighting. She really likes cute stuffs like any other girl. She also likes to sleep and eat. She doesn't hide the fact that she has a soft spot for cute things, because she likes to be herself and she believes that hiding things from people are only done by cowards. She has this goal, to achieve the peak potential of a normal human being. That's why even at a young age she wanted to learn how to get stronger. She's overly enthusiastic when it comes to swords, especially hers, the Agrona Galatine. She's also sympathetic when finishing her fights, not because she feels sorry for her opponent but because of the thought that the fight is over. She's fond of harsh trainings because it helps her reach her even further to reach her goal. She's a perfectionist so she can be really strict most of the time. In her mind, everything's a test, everything is just training, like when she walks or gets up in bed etc. Backstory (WIP) Weapon Dia's weapon name is Agrona Galatine. It's made after the sword Galatine, it's composed of six different kinds of swords. Each swords is unique in it's own way. The first sword Fragarach, located at the pommel. It's a sword with blades on the edges. Held with one hand, she usually use this sword for surprise slashes. If she is using her whole sword to block an attack, she can easily pull this sword out from the pommel and counter the attack. When it's not in use it is putted in her back hips holster. The second and third swords Schmetterling, located at the quillon of Agrona Galatine. It's a pair of butterfly swords, it's able to link its pommels and transform into a short double-edged staff. She uses this to perform nimbler attacks and to cover more sweeping movements. When it is transformed into a short double-edged staff it makes it more difficult to predict how Dia will attack because of it's double blades making it hard for the enemy to defend. When not in use it is putted at the side holsters at her hips. The fourth and fifth swords Amaterasu, a pair of long swords at the edges of Agrona Galatine. This swords' purpose is to add more possible directions to where Dia can hit his opponent allowing her to identify her opponent's weak point/blind spot. When not in use it is putted at the side holsters at her hips alongside Schmetterling. It can fit with Schmetterling because Amaterasu has no quillons, making it thin. She can also combine these twin swords with Kusanagi to make a great sword. The sixth and last sword Kusanagi, it's located at the fuller part of Agrona Galatine. It's Dia's range weapon, it's a modified gun katana. She added this as the base of her whole sword. Dia needed at least one range weapon for battling because it's still hard to fight if she only wields melee weapons. This sword's purpose is for both long range and close combat attacks. When not in use she puts it in its scabbard. In combat, she prefers to implant her swords at the grounds circling the battle field after she used it. She's fully aware that her opponent can also grab her swords and use it against her but she tooked the risk because it's hard to put her weapon to their respective holsters whenever she changes weapons. Category:Colony 13 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seven